legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FR: Girl's Night Part 1/Transcript
(Scene opens to Canterlot City) Jane: (Narrating) Hey, if I told you a few weeks ago I helped save the entire Multi-Universe from total domination from magical sirens and their army of space ninjas, would you believe me? Wait don't answer that, you saw the whole thing, why else would you be here? But I bet you don't know what happens after that do you? Well. sit back, relax and enjoy a night of fun with my friends. (Scene opens with Jane walking around the city looking deep in thought) Jane: .... (Sighs) I still can't decide... I've been a thief for way too long. I need something to do with my life, but what else can I do? (As Jane she notice Daniel sitting near a bus station) Jane: Danny? What's he doing? Hmm. Let's see what he's up to. (Jane goes toward Daniel) Jane: Yo Danny! (Daniel looks and sees his friend Jane Jones coming) Daniel: Jane! What are you doing here? Jane: Oh just exploring the city, looking for somethings I could do. Something instead of stealing. What about you? What's my favorite prince been up to? Daniel: Oh most of it is nothing worth mentioning. But right now I'm just getting a few things set up for tonight. Jane: Tonight? Daniel: Yeah. I called a bunch of our old friends together and we are gonna have ourselves a night of fun. Jane: Oh really? Can I join in? Daniel: Normally Jane, I'd say yes, but I didn't invite all our friends. I just invite the guys. Jane: The guys? Daniel: Yeah. David, Jack, Brody, Levi, Masaru, etc, I'm throwing us a Boy's Night. Jane: A Boy's Night? Daniel: Yeah. A Night where me and the guys just hand and do stuff together. Its something I don't think I've ever done before and I thought it would be fun. Hope you're not upset. Jane: Oh not at all. I get it. Something a guy just needs to hang out with the guys. Daniel: (Looks at his watch) Oh they should be here soon. I better get back home quick. Really sorry to cut this short Jane. Jane: Eh no problem. Just tell Cloe I said "Hi" next time you see her. Daniel: Will do. Bye Jane. (Daniel then uses his super speed and runs off. Jane however stands there and thinks) Jane: A Boy's Night huh...? (Smiles) Well. That gives me an idea. (The next day the scene changes to the city of Reefside. We see Cloe Carter walk near a house in a forest. She pulls out a note which says: "Meet me at the cabin in the woods at Reedside". Cloe looks up at it) Cloe: This should be it. I hope this doesn't turn into a horror movie situation... (Cloe enters the cabin. She walks inside and she is surprised from what she sees) Cloe: Huh?? Girls??? (Cloe looks and sees her friends Marion, Juniper, Sarah, Hayley, Kotoko, Lexi, Wallflower and Vignette all sitting or standing) Marion: Cloe! (Runs up and hugs Cloe) I'm so glad to see you! Cloe: (Hugs Marion) I'm happy to see you to Marion. What are you all doing here? Sarah: Likely the same as you. We all got a note asking to meet us here. Cloe: All of you? Vignette: Yeah its so weird. I had to cancel my plans for whatever this is. Cloe: I had to get on a ship for to leave Coruscant for this. Juniper: Same here. Who could have called us? (Suddenly the girls hear another door opens and they see their friend Jane) Jane: Ladies. Cloe: Jane? You called us all here? Jane: That's right Cloey. I called all of you here to aid me in something VERY important. Lexi: This better be important. A lot of us had the drop what we were doing to come here. Hayley: Is this some weird attempt to flirt with us Jane? Wallflower: !! Wha- What??? Cloe: Relax Wallflower. Jane might be gay, but I'm sure that's not the reason she called us. Hayley's just messing with her. Vignette: Wait. She's gay? Jane: Moving on! .... To answer your questions girls, yes I do have a reason for calling you all. Yesterday, I met with our good friend who was preparing fun for the guys. Marion: Something fun? Jane: Yes. A Boy's Night. All our male friends: David, Brody, Masaru, Nathan, all the boys together for a night of fun! Sarah: That sounds like fun. Jane: Indeed Sarah! Which is why I gather you all here today so that we to could have our own. A night with just us girls doing whatever we want. Ladies. Today. We are having... A Girls Night! Kotoko: A girl's night?? Vignette: OMG! That is a great idea! Cloe: Wow Jane. That is a great idea. Jane: Yep! Danny I'm sure would agree with me when I say that we are friends and that we should hang out more and do stuff other then save the universe. Hayley: I agree with you there. Juniper: Well if you all are for it, I'm in Marion: I never had a girl's night before... Kotoko: Me either... Cloe: Well you two, as your friend, I'll show you all the fun things to do on a girl's night! Jane: I knew I could count on you Cloe! Let's make this one hell of night! Girls: YEAH!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline